disney_and_segafandomcom-20200214-history
The Mouse Couples 1
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of 1955 Disney film, "Lady and the Tramp". Cast *Adult Lady - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Tramp - Mighty Mouse *Jim Dear - William (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) *Darling - Angelica (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) *Baby Boy - Baby Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Jock - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Trusty - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Aunt Sarah - Lois Einhorn/Ray Finkle (Ace Ventura: Pet Detective) *Mr. Busy the Beaver - Screwy Squirrel (Tex Avery) *Si and Am - Swifty (Mighty Mouse) and P.J. (A Goofy Movie) *The Stray Dogs - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Tony - Sentator Masterson (Inhumanoids) *Joe - Dr. Herc Armstrong (Inhumanoids) *Puppy Lady - Polly Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina) *Rat - Sledgehammer O'Possum (What a Cartoon!) *Toughy - Yuckie Duck (What a Cartoon!) *Bulldog - Dogg (What a Cartoon!) *Boris - Paddington Bear *Pedro - Boni (The Trap Door) *Peg - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Dachsie - Conker the Squirrel (RareWare) *Lady and Tramp's Puppies - Scrappy Mouse (Mighty Mouse), Maisie the Mouse (Maisie), Nora (Timothy Goes to School) and Goldimouse Mouse (Goldimouse and the Three Cats) *Birds in the Yard as themselves *Paper Boy - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Caterpillar - Arthur (Willo the Wisp) *Puppy in the Window - Tip the Mouse *Dog Catcher - Arthur Bulldog (The Princess and the Bodyguard) *Pigeons as themselves *Men and Women at the Baby Shower - Various Human Movies and TV Shows Characters *The Doctor - Dr. Nefario (Despicable Me) *Birds Watching Through the Window as themselves *The Canary - Midge (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Pet Fish - Fishtronaut *The Pet Shop Man - Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) *Policeman - The Swedish Chef (The Muppets) *Professor - Ridley (School Zone) *Al the Alligator - Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan) *Hyena - Trevor the Rat (Meet the Feebles) *Chickens - Camilla and the Chickens (The Muppets) *Other Dogs at The Dog Pound - The Raggy Dolls Characters and The Flumps Characters *Bill - Scheck (Hey Arnold The Movie) *Elephants as themselves *Lions as themselves *Giraffes as themselves *Birds in the Zoo as themselves *Apes as themselves Chapters: #The Mouse Couples 1 part 1 - Main Titles #The Mouse Couples 1 part 2 - "Peace on Earth"/Polly Mouseling #The Mouse Couples 1 part 3 - Polly to Bed #The Mouse Couples 1 part 4 - Sunday/The Possum/Morning Paper #The Mouse Couples 1 part 5 - Pearl Pureheart talks to Kermit and Fozzie Bear/"It's William" #The Mouse Couples 1 part 6 - 'What a Day'/Breakfast at Tony's #The Mouse Couples 1 part 7 - Warning/Breakout/Snob Hill #The Mouse Couples 1 part 8 - 'A Wee Bairn'/Mighty Mouse meets Pearl Pureheart #The Mouse Couples 1 part 9 - Countdown to B-Day #The Mouse Couples 1 part 10 - "What is a Baby?"/"La La Lu" #The Mouse Couples 1 part 11 - Going Away/Aunt Lois Einhorn/Ray Finkle #The Mouse Couples 1 part 12 - "The Siamese Cat Song" #The Mouse Couples 1 part 13 - The Muzzle/Pearl Pureheart Runs Off/Wrong Side of the Tracks #The Mouse Couples 1 part 14 - Through the Zoo #The Mouse Couples 1 part 15 - Screwy the Busy Squirrel/A Log Puller #The Mouse Couples 1 part 16 - Footloose and Collar-Free/"Bella Notte" #The Mouse Couples 1 part 17 - The Next Morning/Chasing Chickens/Caught #The Mouse Couples 1 part 18 - The Pound/"He's a Mighty Mouse" #The Mouse Couples 1 part 19 - Kermit and Fozzie Bear's Proposal/Pearl's Shame #The Mouse Couples 1 part 20 - The Possum Returns/Mighty Mouse vs. Sledgehammer O'Possum/Falsely Accused #The Mouse Couples 1 part 21 - Fozzie Bear on the Trail #The Mouse Couples 1 part 22 - Visitors/Domestic Life #The Mouse Couples 1 part 23 - End Credits Category:Disney and Sega Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions Category:Parodies Category:Channels